Celebrity Big Brother 2
This is the second season of the completely random Celebrity Big Brother. A second season was announced after the conclusion of the first season of Celebrity Big Brother. The show started on the 24th of June in 2027 and concluded on the 17th of July the same year. Episodes were broadcast on Mondays, Thursdays and Fridays. Unlike the regular edition, evictions were held on both Mondays and Fridays. Mondays episodes were two hours and featured the Head of Household competition, the nominations, the Power of Veto competition, the Veto ceremony and the eviction. Thursdays episodes featured the new Head of Household competition and nominations. The Friday episodes were two hours long and feature the Power of Veto competition, the Veto ceremony and the eviction. The live finale was broadcast on a special Saturday episode. This was the first Big Brother season the be broadcast during 2027, due to the spring season of the regular Big Brother Simulation was put on hold. The season featured 11 celebrity houseguests, one more than the previous season. Though this did not see an increase of days in the house. There were a few twists that implemented the game, unlike the previous season which featured no twists. The first was the Giftbags. On day 1, each houseguest received a giftbag. One of the giftbags included a special Recast Power. After the Head of Household competition, any houseguest could enter the diary room and request to open their giftbag. If their giftbag contains the Recast power, they would overthrow the Head of Household and recast themselves as Head of Household. The overthrown Head of Household would receive immunity for the week. Although houseguests opened their giftbags, none of them contained the Recast power. In the end it was revealed that Ross had the Recast power in his giftbag. Before the first Head of Household competition, the houseguests were told to each stand on a number from 1-11. The person who stood on a specific number chosen at random would receive immunity. Corbin, who stood on number 3, was revealed to receive immunity, and thus did not compete in the first Head of Household competition. Prior to the fourth Power of Veto competition, America got the opportunity to vote for which Veto power the celebrity houseguests were to compete for. The options were; Diamond PoV, which gives the holder the power to remove one houseguest of the block and name the replacement nominee. Spotlight PoV, which forces the holder to use the veto on one of the two nominees. VIP PoV, which gives the holder the power to use the veto once, twice or not at all. If they use it on a nominee, they can then use it on the replacement nominee or the remaining nominee. America chose the Spotlight PoV and Janel won it, forcing her to remove Nicole from the block. Lastly there were four houseguests left on finale night instead of the usual three. The four remaining houseguests participated in the final Head of Household competition of the season. The winner of the competition then got to choose which two houseguests to evict, thus leaving only two houseguests standing. Contestants Voting History Ross won Amercia's Favorite Houseguest